El lazo rojo
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Historia Navideña. Kiriasu. Parte 1 de 2


#SaoFickersSecretSanta

 _Auto_ _r_ : Sumi_Chan

 _Temas_ : –Pelea en navidad reconciliación en Año Nuevo, –Cuento de Navidad, –Beso bajo el muérdago.

 _D_ _edicado a_ : DemitriaT

 _Título_ : El Lazo rojo.

…

…

 _El Lazo Rojo~_

Cuando la mañana del veinticinco de diciembre Kazuto despertó solo en la enorme cama que le pertenecía, supo, sin que nadie se lo dijera, que esta vez había sobrepasado todos los límites. No le bastó más que ver aquella larga cinta de terciopelo rojo que había sido el preludio al desastre.

Sabía que la había arruinado por completo.

Con cierto aire cansino miró al lado opuesto del lecho y levantó la encarnada cinta reprimiedo un suspiro de fastidio. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, se levantó, se vistió y bajó las escaleras de su pequeña casa dirigiéndose a la dependencia de la cocina, donde una niña de unos doce años, esperaba sentada las órdenes del día comiendo una manzana de la cesta ubicada frente a ella. Su propia madre la había enviado para que ayudara a su esposa con las compras, y las encomiendas fáciles. Como no podía pagar a una sirvienta, debía apañárselas con lo que le era más conveniente. La pequeña no daba trabajo, y se había amoldado por completo a sus quehaceres dentro del sencillo hogar.

—Buen día Premiere —la saludó educadamente. Ésta como todo saludo inclinó la cabeza y siguió masticando su manzana. El joven pasó por detrás de ella viendo que el acostumbrado fuego de la estufa estaba apagado, frunció el ceño —¿Has visto a la señora?

—La señorita Asuna salió temprano de la casa portando una maleta.

Él se quedó con el trozo de leña en la mano, camino a encender el fuego. _"¿Una maleta?"_ preguntó para si. Saliendo de su lapsus, se inclinó y encendió la estufa, cargó el recipiente que Asuna usaba para preparar el café, y lo acercó a la lumbre.

—¿Vas a esperar que la señora vuelva?

—La señorita Asuna no parecía dispuesta a regresar —le respondió la niña pasmosamente —Al despedirse, sus palabras fueron _"hasta siempre"_

 _"¿Porque tienes que ser tan_ _melo_ _dramática?"_ Suspiró agobiado.

—Está bien, Premiere. Puedes marcharte si lo deseas, yo sólo me daré abasto en lo que mi esposa regresa... —estaba absolutamente convencido que está era otra de sus rabietas, y que en un par de horas regresaría como siempre.

Últimamente discutían y reñían por cosas insignificantes, sacando sus genios a relucir. Asuna procedía de una familia de clase alta, tenía otras prioridades, y otra educación. Veía las cosas bajo otra óptica... diferente de él que provenía de un hogar de clase media baja.

Cuando se enamoraron ninguno de los dos consideró que provenían de dos mundos distintos que en algún momento fueran a colisionar. En ese entonces todo se les antojaba tan perfecto y maravilloso. Su amor parecía tener la absurda fuerza de hacerle frente a todo contratiempo que el mundo erigiera frente a ellos, al abismo descomunal de la posición social de ambos, y a la oposición de sus familias ante todo.  
.

.

 _Su padre era doctor, su madre enfermera, y su pequeña hermana la maestra del pueblo. Kazuto era el hijo mayor, se esperaba que él siguiera los pasos de su padre, y si bien se decantaba por la ciencia como su tutor, eran las ciencias físicas_ _o científicas_ _lo que llamaba su atención. Su extraña amistad con Akihiko Kayaba; un excéntrico hombre de_ _treinta años, de_ _aspecto tosco y huraño quién siempre parecía ajeno al mundo que lo rodeaba, había delimitado su futuro._

 _Kayaba era un inventor. Un tipo loco que soñaba con unir el mundo de fantasía con las leyes físicas que lo rodeaban. Tenía ideas muy pretenciosas que sonaban insólitas e imposibles... Pero era un genio, y Kazuto fue atraído hacia él como las abejas lo son hacia la miel. El sujeto era muy inteligente y creía con tanto ahínco en lo que decía, que Kazuto supo que quería ser como él, tener la cabeza llena de_ _ide_ _as, crear artefactos y ayudar a la gente con su sabiduría._

 _Claramente el oficio de Kayaba creaba opiniones adversas en_ _aquel_ _la_ _pequeña_ _comarca, por un lado_ _sus ideas_ _era_ _n_ _objeto de burla y mofa, pero por otro lado, la mayor parte de la nobleza lo respetaba. Y muchos de ellos apadrinaban la mayor parte de sus inventos, e investigaciones._

 _Cuando Kazuto cumplió dieciocho consiguió que su ídolo lo adoptara como pupilo. El salario recibido no era mucho, pero servía y podía aprender directamente de él._

 _Lo que no contaba era que su bien planeado sueño fuera a tambalear cuando se reencontró con la hija del alcalde de su pueblo, quién luego de cuatro largos años finalmente había crecido convirtiéndose en una auténtica belleza…_

 _Asuna Yuuki tenía diecisiete años de edad y estaba en la flor de la juventud. Era hermosa y no se preocupaba en ocultarlo. Ponía de cabeza a sus padres por su carácter rebelde y obstinado, contrario a como debiera de comportarse una señorita de su estirpe._

 _Kazuto había reparado en ella mucho antes de que Asuna cayera en cuenta de que él existía, pero como ambos pertenecían a mundos aristócratas diferentes, el joven_ _aprendiz_ _sepultó sus sueños de anhelo en lo profundo de su_ _sub_ _consciente y se concentró en aprender el oficio de su maestro. Lastimosamente los sentimientos no piden permiso y se mandan por sí solos_ _en os corazones humanos, y aunque el joven los creyó apaciguados, las emociones siguieron allí, creciendo a contramarcha._

 _En aquel baile de primavera cuando Kazuto transitaba los veinte años, quiso el azar que se encontrara de frente con el objeto de su adoración, aquella ilusión que no hizo más que desbordarse de su corazón apenas tuvo frente a sus ojos a la pelirroja que en ese tiempo había cumplido los dieciocho años, y con voz trémula y rota le pidió que bailará con él. Casi que sufrió un desmayo cuando a través de una sonrisa pequeña ella aceptó._

 _La forma en la que el cuerpo de la chica se amoldó a sus brazos mientras se movían armoniosamente por todo el salón improvisado, solo avivó aquel anhelo que ella le inspiraba._

 _A esa pieza le siguió una segunda e incluso una tercera... Kazuto sabía que estaba violando las leyes de etiqueta en lo que a una señorita de la clase de Asuna concernía, pero no_ _podía_ _ni quería separarse de ella._

 _¿Y Asuna?_

 _La muchacha se veía sorprendida y algo divertida de ser el centro de atención de ese joven que según todo el mundo tenía fama de huraño y enclenque. A ella le resultaba refrescante, y como no, algo curiosa la audacia con la que osaba acercarsele. Acostumbrada a rechazar ocasionales pretendientes y prospectos que su madre le presentaba, el aprendiz de inventor había sido el único en acercarse a la heredera sin sufrir rechazo o humillaciones públicas._

 _Quizás era la forma feliz en la que las hermosas pupilas de acero brillaban, enmarcadas por el esqueleto dorado de un par de lentes lo que la había cautivado como nunca. Eso y la audacia teñida de timidez que mostraba todo el tiempo_ _que pasó_ _con ella._

 _Al final de la velada Asuna mentiría si no reconociera que aquel joven, de escala social inferior a la suya, la había cautivado de alguna manera._

 _Al otro día mientras salía a dar su paseo matutino en compañía de su doncella, no se sorprendió cuando de camino al mercado se encontró con el aprendiz quien tras su azoro inicial pidió se le concediera el placer de escoltar a ambas, Kazuto no olvidaba a la doncella que lo veía con cara de pocos amigos. Y así, con no poca vergüenza el joven se pavoneó ante los ojos de toda la comarca en compañía de la hija del alcalde._

 _De algún modo Kazuto Kirigaya se las arregló para encontrarse con Asuna todos los consiguientes días en los que ella salía a recorrer el pueblo a pie. Al principio le parecieron muy graciosas y_ _hasta_ _ocurrentes l_ _os pretextos_ _que le daba para escoltarla; pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, y la figura gallarda del inventor se hacía cada vez más constante, la pelirroja se acostumbró de verlo sonriente, anhelante, esperando por acompañarla hasta su hogar._

 _Mucho, pero mucho después descubrió por boca de él que aunque era la peor de las excusas, fue lo único fiable que se le_ _ocurrió_ _para acercarse a ella._

 _Y tal vez le resultó natural cuando uno de esos días en los que el joven se despedía en el pórtico de la lujosa casa Yuuki, se inclinara con timidez_ _hacia su rostro sonrojado_ _robando un trémulo beso de sus labios. Y siguió haciéndolo en cada ocasión posible denunciando sus sentimientos que a esas alturas eran demasiado obvios hasta para ella._

 _Asuna tal vez nunca lo había tomado en serio hasta el momento en que le_ _dio_ _su primer beso. Entonces un anhelo increíble hacia él, hacia ese parco muchacho que apenas le sostenía la mirada cuando estaban juntos, le nació como una llama inflamándole_ _ávidamente_ _el corazón,_ _y le deseó con la misma intensidad con la que él la amaba._

 _Ningún hombre se había atrevido a llegar a tanto, y he aquí que el tímido aprendiz de inventor había logrado lo que muchos festejantes_ _jamás_ _pudieron. A esas alturas no era secreto para nadie que el primogénito de la casa Kirigaya cortejaba con el mayor éxito a la heredera Yuuki. Se podía ver a ambos, tomados de las manos paseando por las tardes, en compañía de una doncella que actuaba como chaperona. Parecía que el incipiente romance avanzaba sin problemas... pero los contratiempos apenas estaban gestándose_ _en el porvenir de los enamorados_ _._

 _La principal oposición fue, por supuesto, la familia Yuuki, quién se negó terminantemente a que un muchacho de clase inferior fuera el principal pretendiente de la hermosa heredera. Del lado de Kazuto, sus padres opinaban similar... Habiendo tantas doncellas elegibles ¿porqué fue a poner sus ojos en una mujer francamente imposible? Lo tacharían de aprovechado, de caza_ _fo_ _rtunas... a él no le importaba, ni entraba en razón._

 _Ambos eran tan jóvenes y estaban tan enamorados que hicieron oídos sordos a todo lo que pudiera poner trabas, o estuviera en contra de su relación._

 _Cuando Kazuto cumplió_ _veintiún_ _años, se armó de valor y le pidió a Asuna que se casara con él. La verdad era que si seguía esperando más tiempo_ _acabaría_ _por_ _echar por tierra todo lo que sus padres le habían enseñado_ _._ _Ella era una joven pura y virginal, sin embargo l_ _as ansias que sentía_ _hacia su prometida_ _habían alcanzado otras proporciones, y cada vez que estaban juntos debía refrenarse sino deseaba dar rienda a su ímpetu y adelantar la noche de bodas…_

 _Asuna lo perdía._

 _Luego de no pocas complicaciones, y luego de que la muchacha proclamara ante su familia que era capaz de huir importándole muy poco su reputación, y la de su hogar, sus padres accedieron a regañadientes, seguros de que volvería arrepentida tras una probada de lo que era un_ _«_ _matrimonio real». Pero la pelirroja fue más lejos, decidió renunciar a sus privilegios como heredera y adoptar el apellido del joven como propio._

 _Un año después de ese baile en el que Kazuto luchó contra su timidez para acercarse a Asuna, ambos contrajeron matrimonio._

 _Fue una ceremonia sencilla, tan sencilla como la pequeña casita que el joven compró para él y su esposa, usando los ahorros de su trabajo como pupilo de Kayaba-dono, con quién aún trabajaba. Allí se mudaron con todas las ilusiones que una joven pareja de recién casados puede tener, con la absurda convicción de que su amor podía vencer al mundo. Y tal vez así fue los primeros meses donde los besos y las caricias arreglaban todo contratiempo que surgiera entre ambos._

 _Pero el paso del tiempo fue cobrándose lo que los dos se empeñaban en negar. Ambos eran de mundos distintos, tan jóvenes,_ _tan inexpertos…_

 _La principal causa de discusión era el dinero escaso, Kazuto seguía bajo las órdenes de Kayaba y se negaba a aceptar ayuda de terceros. Asuna pese a que provenía de un hogar noble y pudiente se guardaba de mencionar palabra a su padre de la situación económica que atravesaban. Si Kazuto era orgulloso, ella lo era aún más._

 _El señor Yuuki podría ayudarlos desinteresadamente si ella lo sugería, pero por respeto a su marido callaba, intentando entender porque él era tan orgulloso en aceptar una ayuda que solo buscaba beneficiarlos a ambos._

 _Los roces empezaron a hacerse más constantes, al igual que los desprecios conscientes e inconscientes entre ambos. Los dos eran de genios fuertes y tozudos a su manera. Pronto los detalles que los unían se convirtieron en espinas que laceraban una relación que parecía perfecta._

 _Ambos venían de mundos opuestos, tenían diferentes costumbres, diferentes anhelos._ _Kazuto siempre estuvo_ _conforme con_ _su posición económica, Asuna en cambio, sufría en silencio tratando de amoldarse a su nueva vida con toda la veracidad posible. De buenas a primeras aprendió a cocinar, a recortar gastos y a llevar una casa, aunque pequeña, en toda regla._

 _Así, con tantas diferencia de un lado y del otro, pues ninguno quería ceder aunque el otro llevara la verdad, pasó el primer año de matrimonio._

 _._

 _._

El agua había empezado a hervir cuando Kazuto salió de sus pensamientos. Parecía que había transcurrido un enormidad de tiempo desde que se enamoró de la muchacha hasta que la convirtió en su esposa. Tal vez estaba demasiado cansado de ese tipo de situaciones y el tiempo transcurría más lento.

Amaba a Asuna entrañablemente, pero su actitud a veces intolerable lo obligaba a salirse de sus casillas y decir cosas que, si bien las pensaba, jamás acordaría decírselas a ella. No... sabiendo lo mucho que podrían dañarle...

Buscó una taza mientras preparaba el café, y su mente recreaba los últimos acontecimientos.

.

.

 _Aquel 23 de diciembre había sido una larga y extenuante jornada. Ahora que las investigaciones de Kayaba no contaban casi con inversores, el trabajo se estaba volviendo cada vez más monótono, y los ánimos de ambos hombres se encontraban por los suelos. Tan volátil como la paciencia que últimamente portaba el pelinegro._

 _La falta de trabajo se reflejaba obviamente en las entradas de dinero que cada vez eran más escasas. Detalle que ocultaba_ _a_ _Asuna, Kazuto barajaba la posibilidad de buscar otro trabajo... Sabía que solo bastaba con decirle una palabra a su suegro, y todos sus problemas económicos se solucionarían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos... pero él era orgulloso y tozudo... Le daría la razón a su suegra cuando le arrojó a la cara el día de la boda que volvería arrastrándose hacia ellos cuando no pudiera mantener el tren de vida que llevaba Asuna... Pedir ayuda a la familia de su esposa era cavar su propia tumba... Aunque tampoco podía contar con sus padres... ellos también estuvieron en contra del matrimonio desde el principio, y también sería como darles la razón a ellos…_

 _Era un problema que debía solucionar por si mismo._

 _Ese pensamiento llevaba rondando en su mente los últimos días... Buscar otro trabajo... se acercaba la navidad y estaba seguro que de continuar así sería la fiesta más triste que su bella esposa pasara... con su actual_ _economía_ _ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder obsequiarle algo..._

 _Esa tarde olvidó el paraguas en el estudio de su empleador, y una gruesa tormenta de agua nieve lo saludó_ _de_ _camino a_ _su_ _hogar. Aquel era el único sobretodo que tenía, junto a sus mejores pares de zapatos... en conjunto todo estropeado por la tormenta. Sus guantes no eran capaces de calentar sus dedos, por lo que los sacudió rápidamente buscando las llaves en los bolsillos mientras se adentraba por el familiar sendero que llevaba a su pequeña casa._

 _Abrió la puerta conteniendo el aliento ante el súbito aire tibio y familiar que lo recibió. Caminó por el angosto recibidor y se estaba quitando el empapado abrigo cuando la voz dulce y familiar sonó detrás de él._

— _¡Estás en casa!_ _—_ _Luego las manos diestras_ _y familiares que conocía muy bien lo abrazaron de la_ _espalda_ _._ _Él se recostó hacia atrás sonriendo._

— _Estoy en casa._

— _¿Cómo te ha ido hoy Kazuto?_

 _Se volvió viendo ese rostro juvenil y hermoso, cada vez que lo hacía se preguntaba que tanto había hecho bien para tener a esa preciosa muchacha dentro de su vida._

— _Pues como siempre… —respondió esquivo. Dando un paso hacia adelante soltando las manos de ella que aún lo sujetaban —¿Y tú que has hecho?_

— _Pensaba que podía hacer de cenar en la noche de Navidad —le dijo con forzoso entusiasmo —Sería genial que pudiéramos conseguir un pavo… En casa de mis padres era tradición cenar pavo relleno en las festividades… por orden de mi madre Sada-san siempre lo condimentaba con especias y vino, sería genial poder recrear algo así..._

 _Kazuto suspiró; otra vez Asuna soltaba algún comentario acorde a su vida en el hogar paterno. Entendía que no lo hacía adrede, pero era como un golpe, un recordatorio a la vida que tenía y que él no le estaba dando…_

— _Ya veremos… tenemos dos días para pensarlo…_

 _Ella asintió luego reparó en su aspecto general; le sacudió el cabello húmedo en tanto le quitaba los lentes —Te prepararé el baño, debes tener frío..._

 _Kazuto sonrió ante el tono dulce y mandón de la pelirroja, siguió tras ella y de un impulso la abrazó de la cintura hundiendo la nariz en su cuello. Su aroma fresco y familiar impregnó todos sus sentidos devolviéndole la calma. Por un segundo tuvo el pensamiento de que mientras la tuviera a ella no le hacia falta nada._

 _._

 _._

 _El veinticuatro de diciembre amaneció peor que el día anterior. Una gruesa capa de nieve se adivinaba desde afuera de la ventana. Kazuto gruñó al ver el triste panorama que le esperaba, se volvió en la pequeña cama estudiando el rostro amado que dormía plácidamente envuelta en las mantas. Apenas arrancaba el día, y ya tenía ganas de que terminara._

 _La situación invitaba a volver a cubrirse con las mantas calentitas, rodear el perfumado cuerpo de Asuna y volver a dormir hasta entrado el mediodía, para luego quedarse en casa disfrutando de los mimos y las atenciones de su mujer…_

 _Pero casi no tenía dinero… El tema monetario impedía que descansara como debía, y que el malhumor fuera la constante… Con Asuna se refrenaba… No quería descargar su frustración, su problema en la espalda de su esposa. Ese día era la cena de Navidad, Asuna le mencionó varias veces lo ilusionada que estaba ante la perspectiva de pasarlo juntos…_

 _Miró el rostro dormido, y eso le dio la motivación suficiente de salir del lecho, vestirse y pensar que hacer._

 _._

 _._

Debía pensar ¿dónde se había metido Asuna? Normalmente daba un paseo hasta que sus ánimos se calmaban y luego retornaba; arrepentida, serena y con ganas de dar y exponer el perdón..

Pero Kazuto reconocía que esta vez era diferente. Esta vez había sido su culpa, la presión de sus problemas resultó demasiada y acabó abriendo la boca y perdiendo los estribos…

Dejó su taza a medias en la mesa y volvió a subir a su habitación. La cama estaba desecha tal y como la dejó en la mañana. El tocador pequeño que le pertenecía a Asuna estaba vacío, abierto de par en par. Se había llevado toda su ropa en la maleta que trajo de su casa aquella vez que se mudó con él.

Suspiró sintiendo que los ojos le escocían… Había encontrado esa larga cinta de terciopelo rojo… parecía que Asuna la dejó allí deliberadamente para que él la hallara y sufriera la culpa y los remordimientos que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. La tomó y la enredó en sus dedos, recordando que la última vez que la vio estaba anudada a los rizos castaños de su esposa.

.

.

 _No había conseguido más que algunos centavos que Akihiko Kayaba le soltó a regañadientes… Quizás debía tragarse el orgullo y visitar su hogar paterno… su madre entendería la situación y seguramente podría facilitarle un préstamo… o quizás invitarlos a tener la cena de Navidad con ellos y… Seguramente podría obsequiarle a Asuna ese ambiente hogareño y festivo del que tanto hablaba._

 _Con ese pensamiento en mente volvió a su hogar, tiritando de frío y anhelando el momento de beber una taza de chocolate caliente, de esos que preparaba Asuna, y de tomar un baño con ella…_

 _Abrió la puerta, se quitó el viejo abrigo y los zapatos y olisqueó el aire notando el sabroso aroma a carne asada que flotaba en el ambiente._

— _¿Asuna?_

— _¡Kazuto-kun! ¡No te esperaba tan pronto!_

 _Él se detuvo boquiabierto al verla luciendo un bonito vestido color coral. Un vestido que nunca le había visto._

— _Hey… —la saludó desconcertado —Te ves hermosa…_

— _Muchas gracias —asintió sonrojada y acercándosele le estampó un pequeño beso en los labios —¿Te gusta?_

— _Luce muy bien en ti._

 _Ella ignoró su comentario —Llegaste más pronto de lo que esperaba… —rió —Aún me falta darle unos toques a la cena pero…_

— _¿Cena? Pero yo… pensé que podríamos ir a casa de mis padres y… —la contempló gravemente —¿De dónde sacaste dinero para…?_

 _Asuna guardó silencio algunos minutos —No preguntes algo tan obvio, Kazuto-kun… Era verdad, no me alcanzó para el pavo pero pude comprar lo necesario y…_

 _No la dejó terminar que se alejó a paso rápido hacia la habitación que llamaban 'estudio' que no era más que un cuarto minúsculo donde él trabajaba en sus inventos, el cual tenía un desvencijado escritorio, un librero amurado a la pared y un par de sillas que ni siquiera eran del mismo juego._

 _Asuna caminó detrás de él viendo en desconcierto como él abría el cajón donde guardaban el dinero y se queda estupefacto al notarlo vacío._

— _¿Lo… lo gastaste todo?_

 _Asuna ladeó la cabeza ante la respuesta obvia —Envié a Premiere al mercado para que trajera el mejor trozo de carne que pudiera obtener por ese monto…_

 _Pero Kazuto no parecía estar oyendo y reiteró sintiendo el golpe de adrenalina subiéndole por el pecho —¿Gastaste todo nuestro dinero en una trivialidad...?_

— _Pues… era la cena de Navidad… No es algo trivial... —le respondió confundida ante tanto planteo —No podíamos cenar el estofado recalentado en una fecha tan importante… En casa de mis padres nunca…_

— _¡Pues esta no es la casa de tus padres! —le dijo sin pensarlo._

— _Kazuto-kun no quise decir eso… —replicó con voz pequeña —Es solo que… no puedo evitar recordar… Sé que haces todo lo posible pero…_

— _No puedes evitar pensar que gracias a mí ahora eres pobre…_

 _Asuna se mordió el labio —No pongas en mi boca palabras que jamás he dicho…_

— _¡Pero lo piensas! —la miro con rencor —Aunque no lo dices abiertamente, sé que te pesa no tener la opulencia de la que disfrutabas cuando tu mayor preocupación era qué vestido usar para encantar a esos imbéciles que soñaban con que le dedicaras una mirada… ¡Sé que comparas lo que tienes ahora con lo que tenías antes! ¡Y será cuestión de tiempo antes de que te arrepientas de haberte casado conmigo!_

 _Ella abrió sus amielados ojos en este punto, apretó los puños —Yo te amo Kazuto-kun, jamás he pensado algo semejante… sólo… sólo a veces es difícil… tú eres tan orgulloso… si le pidieras ayuda a mi padre él gustoso podría…_

— _¡Pues no voy a hacerlo! ¡Prefiero morir en mi pobreza que suplicar un poco de compasión a quien siempre me ha considerado inferior en cuanto a su estatus social…! ¡Aquel que se cree superior pero es una lacra…!_

— _Recuerda que estás hablando de mis padres —le dijo inerte —Y en cierta medida, si los insultas a ellos me insultas a mí…_

 _Se mantuvieron en silencio contemplándose, midiéndose, los ojos de acero se veían duros e intransigentes, completamente seguro de la afrenta que le estaba recriminando._

— _¿Porqué eres tan orgulloso…? —musitó Asuna en voz baja. El dolor se reflejaba en sus ojos de miel —Mi padre siempre me ha dicho que la riqueza es inestable, y que no podemos aferrarnos a ella eternamente…_

— _Que fácil es hablar cuando la opulencia te ha acompañado desde la cuna… ¿Qué sabes tú de sacrificio…?_

— _¿En verdad estás preguntándome eso?_

— _¡Es que no puedes disponer de todo nuestro dinero tan livianamente…! ¿Quieres que sea sincero contigo…? ¡Estamos casi en la ruina! —exclamó encolerizado ante sus ojos sorprendidos — ¡Nuestra economía no es tan sólida como crees! ¡Trato de ahorrar en todo momento para que no eches en falta nada…! Pero como bien tu madre dijo; ¡No puedo tapar el sol con un dedo…!_

— _Jamás te he pedido que seas algo que no eres… —le interrumpió en voz suave e inclinó la cabeza —Me hubiera gustado que me confiaras todo lo que te aqueja… ¿acaso no prometimos que estaríamos juntos en la bienaventuranza y en la necesidad…? ¿O acaso fue una promesa vacía para ti…? Quizás fui la única que puso su corazón aquella vez en el altar..._

 _Pero esta vez Kazuto ya no respondió, aún estaba demasiado molesto por la forma tan liviana en la que ella tomaba algo que para él era fatal. Pasó junto a la joven rozándola con su hombro —Iré a casa de mis padres… Puedes venir si quieres… —agregó secamente._

 _Salió del estudio y fue por su abrigo, cuando se colocó los zapatos, la oyó detenerse a su lado y la contempló con el ceño fruncido mientras silenciosamente tomaba un grueso chal blanco y lo envolvía en sus hombros. Él reprimió la punzada de culpabilidad que le atenazó el estómago ante su silencio desmedido; Asuna siempre era alegre y bulliciosa. Sin embargo en esa ocasión se mantenía callada, ella había hecho la cena… la cena con la que días atrás le habló con tanta ilusión… Quiso suavizar el tono duro con el que le habló, pero no supo que decir. No era bueno con las palabras, nunca lo había sido… Entonces la miró más de cerca y notó la cinta encarnada que le sostenía la diadema de rizos fija en la cabeza._

— _¿Que has hecho con tu cabello? —preguntó antes de pensarlo, tocando un mechón que estaba próximo a su mano._

 _Asuna sostuvo la vista, dudosa —Sólo compré una cinta de color carmesí y lo recogí… está a la moda..._

 _Apenas la explicación salió de sus labios supo que había vuelto a molestarlo. No mencionó palabra pero la forma tajante en la que sostuvo la mirada, la mantuvo inmóvil en su lugar. Inclinó la cabeza mientras se desanudaba el cabello y este caía, rebelde como relámpagos de fuego cubriendo sus hombros y espalda._

— _La devolveré…_

 _Kazuto miró la delgada cinta de gamuza que envolvía sus dedos y sintió que la ira reverdecía dentro suyo._

— _Apenas gano para vivir y tú la gastas en ensalzar tu propia vanidad…_

 _Asuna descendió la cabeza y cerró la mano en un puño manteniendo dentro de su palma la hermosa cinta. No mencionó palabra._

 _Cuando volvió esa noche, ella rehusó acompañarlo, la encontró junto a la chimenea removiendo los leños casi extintos para avivar el calor que se sentía terrible en el ambiente pequeño._

 _Kazuto no mencionó palabra._

 _Esa la fue la ultima vez que la vio._

 _._

 _._

Veinticinco de diciembre… ¿Existía algo mas triste que pasar la Navidad a solas? Y a eso había que sumarle que ahora se sentía culpable de su exabrupto…

¿Dónde se había metido?

Premiere no mencionó palabra, pese a que fue a única que vio salir a Asuna con rumbo desconocido. Cada vez que él la interrogaba, la niña se encogía de hombros y respondía que "Lo ignoraba"

Repasando la situación se consolaba con el pensamiento de que habría obrado juiciosamente ante el derroche de su esposa, y si alguien debía perdón allí por supuesto se trataba de ella.

Pero cuando llegó la tarde y no hubo señales del paradero de su esposa, empezó a preocuparse de veras. Había salido temprano en la mañana, con una maleta y… sin dinero. ¿Quizás se había refugiado en el hogar paterno? ¿Contó sus problemas con su esposo y ahora sus padres decidirían que sus predicciones fueron acertadas y lo mejor era separarlos? Maldijo internamente mientras recorría el pequeño recibidor de su casa. Era tan angosto, que con siete pasos lo atravesaba por completo.

 _¿Dónde estás?_

La noche llegó y él seguía sin saber que hacer, se arrellanó en el desvencijado sillón de la sala con una taza de café y los ojos puestos en la puerta. La preocupación, el miedo, clavando sus garras heladas en el estómago del muchacho.

Amaneció la fría mañana del veintiséis de diciembre con él tiritando en el viejo sillón. Era increíble pero no logró pegar un ojo durante toda la noche. Estaba terriblemente preocupado, que decidió salir a buscarla en las calles…

Para el vigésimo octavo día del mes de diciembre, la desesperación era tal que había atado la desdeñada cinta de terciopelo rojo a su muñeca derecha, como si con eso pudiera componer el lazo de amor que otrora distinguía a sus corazones.

.

.

.

.

—Pobrecilla… Asuna-chan deja de llorar que no entiendo nada de lo que dices… —la señora Midori echó con un gesto a su antigua ama de llaves y se quedó con su llorosa nuera dentro de la habitación de huéspedes —Cálmate, se me rompe el corazón viéndote así… ha sido solo una pelea, algo que los matrimonios jóvenes afrontan todo el tiempo —le acarició el suelto cabello —Es que nosotros llamamos una temporada de cambios y ajustes…

—P-pero Kazuto-kun ya… ya no me quiere…

—No digas tonterías, claro que te quiere. ¡Te adora! Ha desafiado dos familias para hacerte suya… ¿acaso esa no es prueba suficiente para ti, mi niña?

Asuna solo sollozó y volvió a cubrirse el rostro con sus manos temblorosas…

—Ahora, deja de llorar, seca tus lágrimas y cuéntame que pasó.

.

.

.

 _Nota:_

 _Ante que todo pido perdón a Demitria por tardarme tanto en publicar esto… sé que no es excusa pero he tenido un mes extenuante de trabajo y cosas ajenas al fandom que me ha absorbido de modo terrible…_

 _Querida Valentina me debatí mucho sobre que hacer, y por último hice este AU trágico-dramático e intentaré ponerle lo poco que conozco de ti que pueda gustarte (aún me falta el lemon xD que espero incorporarlo en el próximo capítulo que será el último)_

 _Y al resto que llegó hasta aquí: ¡Feliz año 2018! Les deseo lo mejor, gracias por leer esta locura ^^_

 _Sumi Chan~_


End file.
